


It Ain't Wrong Loving You

by natgayvanlis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: At the age of 26, Penelope Park was having the perfect life she ever imagined to have. She’s happily married to her university girlfriend, Elle Reed and they now have a son named Wyatt.However, two years into their marriage Penelope’s life came tumbling down when she lost her wife to her battle against cancer.A year later, Penelope decides to move hers and Wyatt's life to Mystic Falls to try and start a new life.Based on the 1993 movie, Sleepless in Seattle but I'll be adding some tidbits that are not from the movie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	It Ain't Wrong Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new Posie story because #PosieEndgame.
> 
> HAVE FUN!
> 
> (Oh by the way, song inspo is obviously It Ain't Wrong Loving You by Honne)

The cool breeze and the warm light coming from the sun entered the bedroom window and embraced the sleeping form in the bed. Birds were lightly chirping at the nearby trees. The alarm clock starts to blare indicating it’s already 7:30 in the morning. Time to get up, she knows that’s what her mind and body wants her to do, so as if on autopilot she finally forced herself to get up.

When she had finished taking a quick shower, and getting ready for work, she walked towards the next bedroom.

“Wyatt” She starts with a soft knock on the slightly opened door and when she still couldn’t hear a reply she carefully walked towards her son’s bed. “Wyatt, wake up you’re gonna be late for school.” She tries again, this time with a little shaking on his shoulder until he finally stirs to wake up.

“Morning, mom” He mumbles as he starts to seat up.

“Morning, Little Man.” She greets back her son as she ruffles his hair.

“Mom! I told you not to call me that.”Wyatt complains at his mom’s affection.

“But you’re still my little man, you’re only 6.” She said, turning around to give her son a piggyback ride.

“Now, you go take a shower, remember to keep the door open while I make you breakfast.”

“Yes mom, are you going to make me some waffles?” His blue eyes were sparkling and of course Penelope couldn’t say no to that.

* * *

Ever since Elle died, a year ago, this has been their routine. It was as if someone had programmed the way they should live their life. The first few months were the hardest. Penelope barely spoke to anyone. She even became irresponsible in taking care of her own son, it was until he got involved in a little accident in his day care, where he fell off from one of the monkey bars in the school’s playground that ended Wyatt having a broken arm and a few stitches on his chin after it busted during his fall.

So a year after Elle’s death, when Penelope can no longer take the memories of Elle she then decides that they would move to Mystic Falls to start a new life. 

At Mystic Falls, she was forced to work at her sister’s law firm there, which she was hesitant at first, but since their moving was a little unplanned, Megan then decides to offer her a job and a place for them to stay in with the excuse of she couldn’t bare to see her and her nephew struggling to live in a different place. Having no choice, Penelope accepts the offer, especially now that Wyatt has started with his school again.

She still misses Elle a lot and it’s still visible to anyone who knows her, even to her co-workers. Especially to Hope, who had tried to set her up here and there but nothing works out.

Penelope ends up either not showing up or gives an excuse of leaving early because of her son. And honestly, even at a very young age, Wyatt could see the sadness his mom carries.

“You ready to leave, little man?” Penelope asks.

“Yes mom.” Wyatt answers after he puts his backpack on. His hands gripping firmly onto his mother's hand.

Once out of their little apartment, Wyatt ran over to their car which he does all the time no matter how much Penelope would tell him not to.

Once Penelope had buckled Wyatt’s seat belt, the little boy reminded his mother to do it as well.

The drive from their apartment to Wyatt’s school takes about 30 minutes and from his school, Penelope needs to drive for another 10 minutes going to her work. Good thing, there’s a school nearby Megan’s law firm so it would be easier for her to go to Wyatt if he ever needs anything.

After dropping him off to his school, Penelope drove off to Park and Baldwin Law Offices. The name of the company is from her dad’s and Megan’s dad’s last name.

It had always been a joke between the half sisters that their mother had managed to name this business entity after their fathers even though Annie had said many times before that she hated them.

“What are these?” Penelope asks as she enters her office cubicle that is full of flowers.

“Flowers.” Hope her coworker retorted. 

“I could see that. I just meant why do I have these on my table? Penelope said, looking at the flowers as if they were a bomb that would be exploding any time soon.

As Penelope tried to look for a card, she heard the approaching click clack of Megan’s shoes.

“Penelope, dear. Good morning.” She greets.

“Morning” Penelope mumbles without even taking a glimpse of her sister.

“I have sent you these flowers as a little welcome to your new office.”

“Megan, I have been working with you for about 3 months now.” Penelope says with a little roll of her eyes.

“I know, but I had been busy traveling lately and realized I haven’t officially welcomed you here.” 

“Okay…”

Megan noticed that Penelope is somehow trying to work on her brains to know why she did this, so she decides to speak again.

“Actually..”

“Megan, if this is going to be one of those lectures you tell me every now and then about me getting a therapist my answer would still be a no.”

“But you really need to get some help.”

“Oh, Megan I’m sure you are aware of that as I am. I mean look.” Penelope then moves to open her desk drawer, pulling out a blue box. “See these are all business cards of different shrinks around Mystic Falls, I mean here’s a card that says loss of a spouse support group, another one says single parent discussion nights, parents without partners..” Penelope continues her rifling through the box of business cards. “Partners without parents, people who need people, etcetera , etcetera. These are given to me by almost every employee here which is by the way, pretty awkward. So if I am interested, I would’ve gone without even being told.” She says as she tries her best to stay calm and not to sound so annoyed.

“There’s nothing wrong about it, we all grieve and I know how much it breaks you when Elleanor dies, but it breaks me too to see you this broken and unhappy. Maybe you can try it sometime. If not for you but at least for Wyatt, anyway I gotta go back to my office now. Later, sis.”

* * *

The day at the office went by quickly. It wasn’t anything eventful. By four in the afternoon, Penelope left the office and went to pick up Wyatt in his school.

“Hey, little man.” Penelope says as she crouched down to prepare herself for a hug from her supersonic son. “How’s your class?” She continues.

“It was fun mom. Look I got three stars!” He proudly held up his hands to show them to his mother.

“Wow! Good boy! Looks like someone is getting a popcorn treat tonight” She said as she started to stand.

“Yes!” Wyatt fist pumps one of his hands in the air. When Penelope finally stood, it was only then she noticed a little girl standing behind her son, and Wyatt must’ve noticed that his mom was staring at her.

“Mom, I almost forgot. This is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Wyatt introduces her to his mom who in return just blinked about what her son had just revealed to her. But before Penelope could say anything else a teenage boy approached Jessica and told her that their dad is already there to pick them up.

When Penelope and Wyatt left the school, the two went to get some groceries at the nearest grocery store.

“Hop on, little man” Penelope says as she carries Wyatt to let him ride the grocery cart.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“So, Jessica huh?”

“Mhmn” Wyatt replies as he plays with Penelope’s phone.

“And she’s your girlfriend?” Penelope is still obviously shocked about this news, though of course she knows it’s nothing serious yet she just wasn’t ready to deal with it. At least not this early. Her son is only six!

“Yeah.” Wyatt replied. “She is my classmate and we sit together at lunch.” He said adoringly.

They were on their way to the cashier when Penelope saw a brunette girl who was talking animatedly to a redhead.

What had surprised Penelope is that when they had locked eyes for a few seconds it felt like her heart had stopped beating and her world stopped spinning but in a good way.

She even gave Penelope a bright smile from across the aisle. The staring contest had come to an end when the girl with red hair called for her attention and for whatever reason it was, Penelope automatically decided not to like the red head as if there would even be a chance for them to meet up again.

At home, Penelope has prepared them spaghetti bolognese for dinner. 

“Mom, you said I was going to get popcorn tonight?” Wyatt complains as he stands beside his mom as she pours the spaghetti to a serving plate.

“Yes, you will. But for now, you gotta eat some dinner.”

“Can we skip spaghetti and go to popcorn right away?”

“No you can’t.” She says gently.

Just when Wyatt was about to complain again, their doorbell rings. He was about to run towards the door when Penelope stopped him. “What did I tell you about opening the door?”

“Sorry, mom.” It had been Penelope’s rule that Wyatt isn’t allowed to open the door because they wouldn’t know who they would be opening it for.

When Penelope had opened the door it reveals her twin brother, Jed.

“Jed, what are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Kitty.” He greets as he walks past Penelope to enter the apartment.

“Uncle Jed!” Wyatt runs towards his favorite uncle.

“What’s up, man?” He asks as he carries him.

“Mom, wouldn’t let me skip dinner before I can have the popcorn.” He replied.

Penelope gave Jed a warning look before he could say anything to his nephew.

“Sorry kid, we gotta listen to your mom. You and I both know she is the boss in this house.”

“Okay..”

“Maybe we can play xbox before I go home, if your mom agrees?” Jed said, changing the subject and looking at his sister.

“Fine. But only for an hour, it’s still school day.” Penelope said as they all settled on the dining table.

Once Jed left and Wyatt was already tucked in his bed, Penelope then had settled to her bed to get ready for sleep but what surprises her is that the last thing that is running in her mind is the smile of the brunette girl from the grocery earlier. She couldn’t help but smile as she remembers how pretty she is, and for the first time in forever, even though there may not be a reason for them to see each other again, Penelope had felt hope. So maybe things might have changed.

But for now, she wishes for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Josie wakes up with a sudden jolt after she heard insistent knocks on her door. When she finally adjusted herself into being awake, she finally realized that she’s still at work and the one who woke her up is their company janitor.

“Hey Ed.” she greets.

Old Ed has always been a witness to those employees who stay up late at the office on some assignment they are working on but fails as they fall asleep in the process and Josie isn’t an exception from being woken up by the old man.

“You fell asleep here - again” he says as he walks towards where Josie’s trash bin sat.

“What time is it?” Josie asks.

The old man looks at his wrist watch, “It’s around eight in the evening.” He replies. “I suggest that if you plan on going home, you leave now before the rain gets even heavier.” Ed said.

“Okay.” Josie said as she simultaneously started packing up her things. “Thanks, Ed.”

“Drive safely, kid.”

And with that, Josie left her office.

* * *

During dinners, Penelope noticed that Wyatt was always listening to a certain radio program and tonight was no exception to that and as a mom, she knows it was her duty to interrogate her son. Wyatt must’ve noticed that he decides to bring it up to his mom.

“Mom” he starts after he drinks his milk.

“Yes sweetie?”

“You probably noticed that I kept listening to that radio show right?”

Penelope eyes him suspiciously but nods for him to continue.

“Well.” He answers as he turns his body towards his mom from where he was seated in the dining area, “I’ve been thinking of letting you share your story over the phone. About losing Mama, and about how you and I cope with her cancer and death.” He explains innocently.

To say that Penelope is surprised with what Wyatt had just told her is underrated. “Baby, sharing my story on the radio is something we shouldn't be doing. We are living in a quiet and peaceful life.”

“I understand that mom, but I notice that most of those callers get help and advice from the listeners so I don't think it would hurt if we try. I just wanted to see you happy again, mom, and I’m sorry for planning out something for you.”

Penelope took a deep breath after she heard what her son said. She never wanted to make him upset and she immediately felt guilty with how she acted towards her son. “Let mom think about it?” She offers after a few seconds of silence.

“Thank you mom.” Wyatt then stood up to give his mom a hug. The mother and son duo went on with their dinner, exchanging stories of how their day went by.

Once Penelope had finished clearing up the dishes, she went up to help Wyatt with his homework. After that, she then tucked Wyatt to bed.

* * *

As Josie was parking her car, she noticed that there were already Christmas lights blooming on the front yard, so this meant only one thing- Ava’s back from her business trip.

So when Josie entered their apartment, she immediately called Ava.

“Ava? Babe. I’m home.” She called out while she was removing her coat.

“Hey, you’re home.”

“Shouldn't I be the one telling you that? What time did you arrive?” Josie asked her fiancé before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“I wanted to surprise you, so I came home early. And when I got here, I noticed those christmas lights scattered on the dining table, and figured you wanted to have it decorated when you get home.” Ava explained.

“Yeah, you’re right but I always end up getting home late.”

“Figures. That’s why I have decided on doing it for you.” Ava said. “Anyway, I was thinking of taking you out for dinner but I guess you’re too tired for that. So maybe we’ll just call for pizza or chinese?”

“Hmm Chinese sounds good. Thanks, babe.” Josie said before she entered their room to change into something more comfortable.

While Josie was changing, Ava took this chance to make a call at the nearest Chinese restaurant and ordered their usual set of orders.

A couple of minutes later, Josie went back down to the living room, where Ava was still making the orders.

When Ava finally managed to hang up the phone, she turned her attention to her fiancé who was trying so hard not to yawn.

“Tired?” She asks Josie as she gives her soft back rubs.

“Yes. A little” Josie answered, and finally gave in to yawns.

“Want to take a nap while we wait for the food?” Ava offered.

To be entirely honest, this is what Josie wanted to do but then, she wouldn't want to sleep if this could be a quick chance of catching up with her fiancé. It’s not that they don’t have other time to talk, it just so happens that Josie finds it more intimate to catch up with Ava tonight cause stories are still fresh.

Ava must have noticed Josie's hesitation so she speaks up. “Josie, babe. It’s okay for me if you take a nap, the food won't be here in at least half an hour so you'll have enough time to have a nap.”

“Okay, but you have to wake me up, please?” Josie finally agrees as her sleepiness continues to consume her, so she settles on lying down on the couch.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ava replies before kissing her fiancé goodnight.

After about 40 minutes, their food had finally arrived and once Ava had prepared everything in their dining table, she went over to the couch where Josie was still sleeping. 

However, when she got near Josie, she hesitated waking her up as she was sleeping peacefully, but Ava knows that even though Josie is so tired from work she’s also hungry and needs to have a proper dinner. So with hesitance, she still woke her fiancé.

When Josie finally woke, the two finally indulged with their chinese food. Once they had finished eating, Ava offered clearing up the take away basket to let Josie take a shower before going to bed.

When both women were finally ready to sleep, Ava asked Josie if she wanted to go to the Christmas market over the weeked, upon hearing that Josie immediately lit up. Ava knows how much Josie loves going to the Christmas market and of course, she wouldn’t let Josie miss it.

When the weekend finally comes, Josie’s child-like excitement unleashes. She was up and ready before 8 in the morning, which is very unusual for her given it’s a weekend. 

The couple arrives at the Christmas market before it has gotten too crowded. Josie immediately bolts towards a stall that sells Christmas decors. During the early years of their relationship, Ava found out how much Josie loves decorating for Christmas and the Christmas itself. 

The two of them have spent about two hours exploring the Christmas market - buying Christmas decorations and some presents for friends and family. When rain started, the two of them decided to call it a day and headed home.

* * *

Penelope was folding up their clothes when she had noticed that something had changed with her son’s mood. He no longer listens to the radio show he always listens to, and Penelope has felt nothing but guilt when she declined her son’s request.

She was considering doing the phone call but still worries of having her life story be talked about by everyone.

She thinks that maybe she’s just overreacting or just protecting herself too much for not agreeing with her son’s request. Penelope had to wrack her brain to convince herself in doing the phone call. It’s just a silly radio talk show after all, she thinks.

Perhaps, maybe talking to Megan about this would help ease her worries.

So when Wyatt was finally sleeping she decided to call her sister, Megan.

“Hey, Penelope” Megan greets after answering the call on the third ring.

“Hi, Megan. How are you?”

“Whoa, sis. What has gotten you into this kind of vibe? You know we never talked this formal.’ Megan teased and Penelope chuckled at this. Megan was right, they were never formal to each other so she continues.

“Well your nephew is into something and when I told him that it is something I’m not sure to do, his mood changed and it upsets me.”

“What does the little monster want?”

“There is this certain radio show that he listens to at night. The show is about love advice, where callers share their stories and listeners snoop around their private lives and also gets to be an inspiration to those who listens to the program and Wyatt wants me to call and share my story about Elle’s death.”

“And you are calling me because..?”

Before Penelope answered, she took a deep breath and released it afterwards; 

“I don’t know, Megan but I was thinking of doing what my son wanted. But I’m also just too worried that our life would be exposed to thousands of people out there.” She explains to her sister.

“Do you want to hear my advice?” Megan asked.

Penelope answered sarcastically “That’s why I called you.”

“I’ve to be honest with you. I don’t see anything wrong about trying out what Wyatt wanted you to do. There’s nothing wrong with sharing your story and I know it isn't the same as sharing some bits of your life to a therapist but there isn't something wrong about sharing it to thousands of people.” Megan paused for a few seconds to see if Penelope would say anything and when she remained silent, Megan continues “Darling, these are just some random people who doesn't and would probably not know you in person-”

“So you’re saying I give it a shot?” Penelope finally spoked and asked her sister.

“Yes. I totally don't see anything wrong about it and you yourself already said that those people who share their story get to be an inspiration to others- so I guess it’s just right to have your own story be an inspiration to the listeners.”

“Well okay then.”

“You’re gonna be fine, kid.” Megan assured her sister. “Now, I have to hang up, where about to have dinner here.”

“Alright. Thanks, Megan. Send my regards to Gerard and the kids.”

And after that, the sisters hang up.

After Penelope’s debate and conversation with Megan, she went to take a shower to get herself a little relaxed before finally heading to bed.

The following day, Penelope woke up to tiny footsteps approaching her bedroom.

“Mom?” Wyatt asked. “Are you awake?”

“Yes baby. Come over here” Penelope calls him over.

When he approaches the bed, he fidgets before climbing the bed and lying next to his mom, their puppy, Milo joins them too.

“What’s wrong little man?” Concern was totally laced on Penelope’s voice.

“I dreamt about Mama.” He said a little confused.

“Do you remember what the dream was all about? Penelope gently asks as she strokes her son’s hair.

“A little? All I could remember is that she showed up at school while I was on the swing and she smiled and told me that I should help you be happy.” Wyatt explained.

“Aww baby, but you are making me happy.” Penelope says as she snuggles closer to her son.

“I know mom. But I don't think it’s already enough, maybe you need someone to take care of you other than me.”

“Wow, you’re such a grown up little man.” She teases her son.

“I'm serious mom!” He said. “Maybe consider dating again?”

“You’re okay with that?”

“I know it kinda feels like replacing Mama but it could be a way for you to move on and be happy and I know that, it’s what Mama would want.” Wyatt explained.

“How do you feel if we start with that radio show you always listen to?” Penelope offers.

“I think that would be great mom. Thank you!”

  
  


Penelope weirdly spent the weekend thinking about what to say on that silly radio show that she even wrote a script about it, but really who could blame her she just wanted to filter those things about her life story and she decides that if she ever meets the right person to share with her life, then that would be the time she would reveal her entire story.

As she thinks of getting to meet someone who she could share her life with again, it was so odd that certain brunette from the grocery store weeks ago pops into her head and she feels like that that woman would make a difference to her life and to Wyatt's but she knows that it is just some odd, weird, and crazy wishful thinking.

So maybe, she should really start dating to avoid these kinds of wishful thinking but maybe not yet now but definitely someday.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who vote on each poll I post about this story it was really fun! 
> 
> How did the first chapter went so far?
> 
> Say hello to me on twitter: @gaywitchtribrid


End file.
